Cant Stop Loving
by blackhearteddestruction
Summary: Kyouya falls in love with the new student, named Tamaki, will his love be returned or will Tamaki step on his heart and throw it in the dirt? Even if they can get together will their love really be a happy ever after? HIATUS
1. Lfe is like that

**Okay the story starts off just before Kyouya meets Tamaki. I wanted to show when he first fell in love with Tamaki. I didn't want it to be random falling in love. I'm very sorry if there is any OCCness, I will try to have as little as I can, although I can't make any promises though. I will try to update this regularly, unlike my other stories. I plan to make this a full story, not just an oneshot, but who knows things happen. Enjoy. **

**Summary: ** Kyouya falls in love with the new student named Tamaki, will his love be returned or will Tamaki step on his heart and throw it in the dirt? Even if they can get together will their love really be a happy ever after? Can the two really be together when all that awaits them is hatred and pain?

**Disclaimer: I **did not help create or own the Anime and/or Manga in anyway.

**Rating:** I will change the rating per chapter as I see fit. When there are lemons, limes or something even remotely close to those I will have xoxo in front of it and after it. ** M **

The birds sung outside the gloomy house, happily basking in the bright light that seemed to make its way into the world each and every day without fail. Kyouya pushed his glasses up slightly, rubbing the bridged of his nose as he felt a pounding headache threaten to emerge. He sighed as he turned his computer off; saving the file he had been working on all through out the night. Kyouya being sufficient and quick as always had finished an essay his class had been given a few hours prior to school ending for the day leaving Kyouya with nothing to do, but work on the 10 paged essay about the American government and how it worked. Kyouya had to admit it was very easy to do since he had followed the world news since he was a young boy, under his father's orders of course but none the less he had followed it, and learnt about it all thoroughly.

Kyouya sighed once again as he stood up and looked around his large room, not one thing out of place. That was how his life was supposed to be, how it always was. Although just once he wanted to have something make him want to live and believe that life mattered. Of course this was just wishful thinking that his brain should have never conjured up in a million years, so his wish was discarded into the back of his brain in a safe which was to never be opened under any circumstances. He walked over to the window opening up the curtains, letting the light fill his room with its luminescent light for once. Kyouya noticed he was just in time to see his father leave, in the black sleek car he loved so much, for work.

Kyouya shuddered at having to have a discussion one-on-one with the man who proclaimed himself as his father, but didn't do anything but punish and give empty promises of freedom to his son who strived to be the top of everything just to try to get a little praise form his biological father. Kyouya always got praise from his nanny who he called, only in his mind, his mother. Although this was not enough to fulfill the need that etched at his core, that made him the hatful person he was. As much as Kyouya hated to admit that the thing he wanted the most was to be praised by his father, this would never happen in a million years though, someone would have to be an idiot to not know that. He had learned from an early age that to survive in his household he need to show no emotion at all, pretend nothing hurt him even if it did. He was not aloud to wear his heart on his sleeve as the saying goes. If he let his emotions show he would have surly tried to commit the worst sinister act he could think of; take his own life.

Kyouya watched his father's car travel down the long path way, toward the gate, before it reached out of sight, never to be seen for the rest of the long day that was ahead. Kyouya closed the curtains the light not only hurting his eyes, but also making the headache that had threatened earlier to explode come to life. Kyouya groined as he sat back down onto his bed wondering what to do for the day. His ever persistent frown showing on his face; it seemed to be glued there. Even if he thought he could change the person he had become, what was the point of changing? It would only bring more pain than he had already had in his life. He would have to face the wrath of his father; that in its self was more horrifying then anything he would get if he changed.

Kyouya looked at the picture of his family that was placed neatly on his dresser. He traced his finger slowly over the frame, looking over his father and two brothers. They were wearing black social suits with different coloured ties, his father was holding a cigar, and all three of them seemed to have a future a goal, a promise that seemed to wait for them. The three of them looked proper and seemed to show speak charisma with one glance. They seemed to only keep him around because of an unspoken goal. But what would become of him when they reached it?

In the background he was there, wearing his nicely pressed white high school uniform, frowning looking at the camera trying not to show any emotion. His mask fit perfectly in place during the entire photo shoot; he was able to get through it with out a single tear cascading down his cheek. He was always good at hiding his emotions. Kyouya was not like them, his so called family, all they had to do was get on their promised paths and aim for the top. Kyouya could not relax because he was the third son. He was not needed in the equation, his family most likely would be better if he hadn't been born into the world.

Even though he hated it, he had to support his brothers and not surpass them no matter what happened. That was why Kyouya decided to try painting, it seemed to calm him; the swirling colours seemed to let him pour his heart into them. Instead of having all his emotions bottled up. Kyouya wanted to see how much he could display his talent without going over the 'limits' of a third son, that was why painting was an excellent way to display his talents without surpassing his brothers in the corporate world. That is like having a canvas already set inside a formidable frame, and trying to create the best painting atop it. That was his role. If I enjoy it or not, is not an issue no matter what happens I must reach my goal and forsake all other things to reach it.

Kyouya's eldest brother graduated form medical school and was currently learning beside his father as the successor of the hospital. Kyouya's other brother was still in med school and planned to get into MBA after graduating to support his eldest brother. And himself, as the third son…had nothing. It did not matter though, as long as he showed no emotion, nor did anything to displease his family he would be fine, at least for a little while. The only person who seemed to care for him was his sister, Ootori Fuyumi. She seemed to know about his life and see deep into his soul. Deep enough to crack the mask he always wore. Although being the elder sister meant she would not be in the picture all she needed to do, being a female, was get married and live happily ever after. Although the man she married had to be from wealth or she would disgrace the family. Kyouya found the unwritten rules of the rich were stupid and most likely mad up on a whim; but what could he do, nothing, nothing at all.

Fuyumi seemed to see through why he wanted to go to the lodge that was owned by a famous fund manager. Never mind counting the stars, Kyouya wanted to see what his father was like. Was he as cold hearted as Kyouya's or was he kind and cared for his son. Though he wasn't the third son, it would still be interesting to see what his father was like. When she had asked the reason why he wanted to go, with her eyes boring into his, he couldn't lie to her, the one person who cared even the slightest for him. So, he had spilled his thoughts out in one long breath.

Fuyumi seemed to look at him forever, before saying, "My, my, my, Kyouya. You're going to disturb their lodge just for that reason?"

Kyouya answered from the desk he was sitting in, "I'm not disturbing them; they want me to go too. It's just a pure give-and-take."

"That sounds so impure already. Maybe they really want to observe the starts with you, you know? Isn't that romantic?" Fuyumi questioned. "A deepening friendship developing underneath the stars!"

Kyouya's sister could really be dense sometimes; the family was just inviting him over so they could hear about his father's next move in the corporate world, so that they could figure out there next move, and make more money then they would ever need in their lifetime. That's all it was, he didn't have time to have friends. They were a waste of time and not very helpful in situations were you really needed someone.

Kyouya shook his head at the memory. Looking at his clock he saw it was 12:38 am. Kyouya got up slowly running his hand through his hair. He walked down out of his room closing the door softly behind him. Kyouya walked down the stairs to get to the dining area to see if the cook had left anything out for lunch. The cook it seemed had, as a wonderful smell wafted from the dining room. He walked into the room only to see to see his father and brothers dining.

On the table was a marvelous feast, it seemed his father had come home from work early, that was a first. Kyouya dreaded looking up and facing his father and two brothers. Fuyumi had sadly left to go shopping, or something vaguely similar, it would seem since she wasn't in the room having brunch with the family. Kyouya took a seat at the end of the table to his fathers right, were he always sat. His father didn't look up but took a quick sip of his coffee, before putting it down on the table. Kyouya grabbed a plate putting a small portion of food onto it.

Kyouya's father, finally after a moment of bliss quietness, spoke not looking from the newspaper he was holding.

"Kyouya, today's the day that Suou's son transfers to Ouran, right?" Kyouya was a little surprised that his father would even speak to him, but his face held no surprise as he listened respectively, letting his father finish talking. "The Suou group and us have had deep relationships in many businesses. We are competitors and enemies in many of those businesses. Therefore, it wouldn't hurt to become friends with him."

Kyouya understood completely at that moment, he wanted to become closer to his enemy and the best way to do that was use his own son. Kyouya's father turned to him after a moment and said, "Be nice to your allies. Be even nicer to your enemies."

"Yes, father," Kyouya replied after a moment having known about the corporate world since he was little, Kyouya had time to understand the tragedy of the lying and cheating, just to get money.

"Keeping your grades at the top of the class is an achievement that your brothers have already accomplished. You should be quite aware that I would no longer be satisfied with just that."

"Yes, father," Kyouya repeated. He had a lot of confidence in being able to see through people and not letting them see through him. It didn't matter what kind of person the son of Suou group is; it would be a piece of cake to befriend him. Kyouya would do everything as his father wished.

Kyouya slowly finished his food he pushed his plate away and walked out of the room, bowing once before departing the room quickly. He walked up towards his room leaving the light turned off as he walked to his bed. Sitting down on the bed, the mattress sinking a little from the weight of his body, he turned on the computer. Kyouya tapped his long fingers along the side of the computer while he waited for it to load. Once it was load he opened up a search on Suou's son. As he searched he found out that Suou's son was named Suou Tamaki. More searching led to a picture of the boy and soon Kyouya had a mini biography about the boy. Suou Tamaki was the son of the Suou chairman had in a foreign country. Since he had no child with the now-divorced first wife, and in the end, the chairman had decided to take custody of him. 'The son of a mistress turning into the successor of Suou in one night, eh' it only happened in movies. It was unthinkable; never, even his wildest dreams did he think that something like that could have happened.

Kyouya laid his back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The darkness was closing in around him. Only one thought went through his head as he felt himself give up to sleep, having not slept in almost 24 hours, was 'this persons is unbelievably lucky.'

_The next day _

"Class Rep and Vice Rep, follow me," the teacher said, leading the way towards the entrance room. "Let me introduce. This is Suou Tamaki."

Kyouya watched as the man named Tamaki rose from the brown chair he was sitting in. "Pleased to meet you," Tamaki said holding out his hand.

"This is the class rep, Ootori Kyouya, and vice rep, Jounouji Ayame," the teacher said introducing us. Kyouya was surprised by how welcoming he was toward the two of us. Kyouya was even more surprised when Tamaki rushed over to Ayame and held her hands saying, "Your hair is very straight and beautiful. Your heart must be as straight and beautiful as your hair."

Kyouya couldn't keep the surprise and disgust from filling his features at hearing the cheesy lines that poured from the blond's mouth. Ayame blushed as though Tamaki had just proposed or something equally cheesy. Kyouya's father wanted him to befriend that, this cheery, happy-go-lucky stranger. All Kyouya could think was 'Is this his French character?'

"Pleased to meet you, Ootori," Kyouya was quickly brought out of his musings as Tamaki held out his hand.

"Same here," Kyouya said putting on his fake mask, hiding his emotions, always for his father to be pleased. "Would you like me to give you a tour of the campus?"

"Absolutely," Tamaki said smiling. With that they both shook hands, showing the blooming of a fake friendship.

"Straight ahead is the West Campus. All the special classrooms are located there," Kyouya said leading Tamaki through the school.

"Oh, by the way, Ootori do you have a kotatsu in your home?" asked Tamaki stopping to a halt.

"Eh?" Kyouya said dumbstruck by the sudden question.

"You know, kotatsu!" Tamaki said before placing his hands to his chest continuing, "Kotatsus are so wonderful," with this he sat on the floor as he continued, "You sit directly on the floor, a lovely culture unique to Japan." Tamaki got up walking towards Kyouya. "I told myself I must sit inside one when I arrive in Japan, but we only have Western-styled rooms in our house." Tamaki's face grew sad as he said it.

'Oh, he's that type; the Japanese culture admiration that many foreigners possess.' Kyouya thought to himself quickly before saying,

"Unfortunately, we don't have any kotatsu at our house either. We do have traditional rooms, though." Kyouya said smiling slightly to be friendly.

Tamaki jumped away screaming, "What?" his mood seemed to do a 180 degree angle. 'Did I step on a mine or something?' Tamaki wondered slightly.

"I see. You don't have any Kotatsus. I'm sorry, Ootori."

"Eh?" Kyouya said again. This man was definitely very strange. Kyouya had never met a man who had mood swings so quick and rapidly.

"I must have said something careless without knowing it. Your family relationships aren't really good, are they?"

"Eh?" Kyouya said once again sounding like a broken record, as Tamaki walked up to Kyouya grasping his shoulder firmly.

"No, its okay. You don't have to hide it. They say kotatsus are symbols for family socializing, no?" Tamaki said acting over dramatic. Holding out a T.V. 'Wait,' thought Kyouya, 'were did he get that T.V.?' as Tamaki started talking again oblivious to Kyouya's dumbstruck expression. "In Japan family members kick each other under the kotatsu, have light fights as they watch costume variety shows, and build family trust and relationships like that, right? Oh yeah, mandarin oranges are a must, too.

"But…I see…Your family doesn't have one," Tamaki looked up at him with compassionate eyes.

"Let's put all these erroneous knowledge to the side," Kyouya said smiling, hiding his anger behind his ever persistent mask. "If you'd like, I could prepare a kotatsu in my house's traditional room."

Tamaki looked awestruck; dropping the T.V. Kyouya ever dumbstruck by this strange blond haired male repeated the same word, "Eh?"

"Thank you, Ootori!" Tamaki said jumping up and down happily. While Kyouya was stuck wondering where this man got all his energy from; Tamaki all the sudden jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his waist, as some form of affection. "You're my closest, no, BEST friend! Oh yeah, as a sign of friendship, I shall call you by your first name from now on!"

"Suou…umm…" Kyouya said trying to stop this man from crossing the line into friendship. Tamaki just ignored him as he jump of Kyouya, and started hoping again. Kyouya fell down onto the ground and could only stare at Tamaki.

"Bravo! Kyouya! Mon ami! Mon ami! Yahoo!" Tamaki yelled, with a little to much enthusiasm.

What a strange day it was definably going to be……..

_That night _

"My, my, my Kyouya," Fuyumi said holding a pair of dark pants in her hands. "You became close friends in one day?"

"I doubt he understands what it means to be close friends. I don't know if he's proficient Japanese or not," Kyouya said sitting at his desk, doing homework. "And about that, Fuyumi, please don't rummage through my drawers.

Fuyumi decided to comply with his request, instead of rummaging through them and messing up everything the maids had done that day for laundry; she started to try and place all his clothes back in the drawers.

'I've been dragged around at his pace all day. Well, at least I know he's pure idiot.' Kyouya thought. If Tamaki was an idiot than it would be easy to gain his trust, and get information for his father. After all he would do everything his father wished.

"Kyouya, you jam too much clothes in here," Fuyumi said after a moment, dragging Kyouya from his thoughts. "You can't get them back in once you take something out."

"Like I said, don't take any out," Kyouya replied. Sighing inwardly Kyouya got up, with his finished homework underneath one arm said, "I'm going to bed, good night."

"Night Kyouya," Fuyumi said absent mindedly, focusing all her energy on the clothes, and how to get them back in.

Kyouya walked towards his room, he placed his homework on the bedside table. Kyouya really was exhausted, going at the blond haired mans pace was awful. Where ever he got his energy was unbeknownst to him. Even if Kyouya wanted friends he would never want one that had enough energy for a hundred people. Kyouya down on his bed not going underneath the sheets, just staring up at his ceiling as he felt himself start to drift off to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kyouya," a voice said above him. "Wake up." Kyouya opened one eye to see Tamaki towering over top of him. Kyouya's eyes widened as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by Tamaki.

"What are you-?" Kyouya started to ask before a pair of mists lips crashed down onto his. Kyouya opened his eyes even wider than they already had been. Tamaki had seemed to take advantage of his open mouth and slipped his tongue inside, tracing it over the top of his mouth. Kyouya shocked by the blond's behavior did nothing to stop it. Kyouya, after a moment, started to kiss Tamaki back.

The bed squeaked a little in protest, as Tamaki got up on the bed. Tamaki put his knees on both sides of Kyouya's waist. Tamaki cupped his hand underneath Kyouya's chin, making him lift it. Tamaki started to lick the flesh, which lined the neck. Kyouya moaned at the sensation he was receiving. Tamaki and Kyouya both panting hard started to kiss again, fighting for dominance.

Tamaki placed his hips on Kyouya's, rocking them firmly together. Both boys moaned in unison as the pleasure increased. They continued to kiss, breaths mingling with each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kyouya awoke with a start, sweat lingering on his body. He sat up, shaking slightly he reach up to rub his eyes quickly before looking at the clock. 2:00 in the morning. Kyouya was a little frightened at what had happened. He shook his head at the thoughts that seemed to pile up. He wasn't gay, and most definitely not attracted to that blond haired man, he wouldn't have even befriended him if it wasn't for his father.

He shook his head, his 'problem' seeming to residing already. He silently thanked whoever was listening in the world, and went to have a cold shower. He got up heading for the shower, wondering what brought this crazy nonsense. His thoughts drifted throughout the room as he got up and started to get ready for school already.

**Hello I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. I will add another chapter soon. I really hope that people comment, even if it's just a smiley face or something….. I do love constructive criticism, that tells me what you didn't like and what I could do to change it. Thank-you for reading I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I think the next chapter I will make it from Tamaki's view point…. maybe… **

**If anyone has an idea for a title I would love to hear your input, Thank you again.**


	2. Why Not? I need excitement

**This is chapter two of my story. I will try and update it at least once every month. I decided that is will still be from Kyouya's view. Again I am sorry if there is any OCCness, it is a little hard to keep people in their original characters. I thank everyone who has read the first chapter of this story. It seems by accident I did; in a way, start making Kyouya randomly start falling in love with Tamaki. So I will refrain from doing that. Ugh, I can feel you all judging my awful writing skills. Anyway, A hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I **did not help create or own the Anime and/or Manga in anyway.

**Rating: PG **information provided in first chapter** PG-13**

'Sometimes I'm a selfish fake. You're always a true friend.  
I don't deserve you cause I'm not there for you.  
Please forgive me again...'

There for you

-- Flyleaf

Kyouya walked out of the shower, pulling his towel tightly around his waist. His day was not turning out as originally planned. Kyouya was definitely not pleased with how things had turned out so far. His life would be horrifying if he ever even though of liking another guy; not only would he be e disgrace of his family but he would also be disowned. Kyouya shook his head looking in the misty mirror, at his reflection, as he ran a comb through his wet hair. His hair was a little longer wet, sticking to the sides of his face and forehead.

Kyouya walked out into his room, the steam from his boiling shower wafting into the room, all around him.  
The cold air drafted around him, making him shiver uncontrollably, as he walked out. Kyouya walked to his large walk in closet that held is fine suits; which he never wore. It also held his school uniform freshly washed and pressed for him every morning. Kyouya walked in looking around the small closet that could be considered a room to most people. Looking at his delicately hung suits he reached for his school uniform, as he went to grasp his hand around the fabric, there was nothing there but air. Kyouya took a double take at were his clothes were supposed to be. Kyouya looked at his clock and realized that maybe it was to early for the maid to bring his clothes.

Kyouya sighed normally he would have just gotten into different clothes and waited for the maid to come; if he was sound of mind. He wasn't. He decided to wait for his maid to come into the room, only in a bath towel. After about an hour of Kyouya the door silently opened, the maid stepping in oblivious to her surroundings. She walked right passed him putting his pale, almost white, school uniform were it always hung. The maid turned around looking at Kyouya, she seemed to try and suppress a scream of surprise, as she stared eye-to-eye with him. Kyouya seemed to realize just how bad of an idea waiting for the maid, in a towel seemed.

"Hello," Kyouya said trying to think up something to say. "Please knock next time you enter a room."

"Y-yes…I am very sorry," the maid stuttered as she walked out of the room, her face red from blushing.

Kyouya sighed as he realized just how much trouble the maid walking in on him clad only in a towel. The maid might think he was going to try and rape her or worse, she might start thinking of wanting start a relationship with him; or whatever girls thought about.

He reached out grabbing the thin fabric of his uniform, form the hanger. Kyouya quickly put it on, making sure not to get any of the droplets of water from his hair on the clothes. He wanted to keep his reputation up at school, no matter what happened. He walked into the washroom, brushing his hair out once again, to keep it in perfect order.

After he was done getting ready for school, he headed out, not bothering to grab breakfast; even though he knew his father would not be there. Kyouya walked down the hallway towards the main entrance, he was trying to ignore the strange thoughts bombarding through his mind. He shook his head slightly as he pushed the door open, propping his bag onto his right shoulder; shifting his weight slightly to accommodate his bag.

Kyouya waited at the door as he called the limo driver, so that he would not have to make the long walk to school. Besides walking was what commoners did. The limo pulled up at the door, before the chauffer could get out offering assistance Kyouya walked into the car.

"So where are you going so early?" The old man asked trying to make light conversation.

"To school," Kyouya said off handedly staring out the tinted window at the sun slowly rising over the horizon. The sun's light ever persistent of showing up everyday; to almost seem to show that the world would get better and be filled with life. The darkness seemed to draw life from the things around it, making everything seem cold and desolate.

"Okay," The man said realizing that the boy he was talking to was in no mood to talk and to tell the truth the man didn't feel like trying to keep up a friendly conversation.

About half an hour later Kyouya was walking up to the cold desolate steps toward the school. He heard the door creak open softly as he pushed it open. Kyouya thought silently added a mental note to himself that that the door needed to be fixed. Kyouya walked down the long corridors to his homeroom. The class was, as he had thought it would be, empty. Kyouya was glad that no one had decided to come early, like him. He would have been very annoyed if he had to put a mask on during the time he was with people. Kyouya walked over to his desk, his footsteps echoing in the empty classroom.

It was definitely going to be a long day…

_Lunch Time… _

"Kyouya, I have a favour to ask you," Tamaki said in a serious voice, grabbing Kyouya by the shoulders stopping them as they walked together. Kyouya tensed up, feeling strangely freaked-out by Tamaki's sudden change of attitude. "To be honest, I want to visit Kyoto."

"Eh?" Kyouya said feeling a strange sense of dread and deja vu flood over him.

"I completely forgot about it from the joy of Kotatsu, but I told myself that I must first go to Kyoto once I came to Japan." At this Tamaki stepped back and held another T.V., from who knows where, in front of me, before continuing to exclaim, "And the great Buddha in Nara, and the Goryoukaku, and the Shisa, and the Namahage!"

"I want to see them all," Tamaki said leaning down towards Kyouya with big round puppy dog eyes. I supposed this was his way of trying to get what he wanted.

"There not all in Kyoto, actually," Kyouya stated recognizing the things he had been shown on the T.V.

Tamaki at hearing Kyouya's response seemed to turn white jumping back as he screamed out loud; the T.V. destroyed at his side. Tamaki was moping in the corner. Kyouya thought to himself sadly, 'He's a bigger idiot than I'd thought.'

"Okay," Tamaki said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, before turning to Tamaki saying, "Let's visit them in order, then. Let's visit Kyoto this weekend, and we can go to Okinawa the next long vacation."

"Thank you, Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed jumping into the air throwing his arms around widely before jumping on Kyouya. Kyouya stiffed up as the man jumped on shaking him slightly as he proclaimed, "You are God! You are the great Buddha!"

"Bravo!" Tamaki yelled jumping off Kyouya. Tamaki started jumping up and down beside him, with one hand in the air, as screamed, "Kyouya! Mon ami! Mon ami! Mon ami! Yahoo!"

Kyouya was left dumbstruck on the ground at Tamaki's sudden change in attitude. 'Mon ami' again? Kyouya thought to himself as Tamaki continued to jump, being as hyper as usual. Than as an afterthought Kyouya added, 'And I'm upgraded to God on the second day, huh?'

_Kyoto…_

Kyouya solemnly stood in the shade, underneath the bright green leafs that were blowing softly in the wind. 'Somehow, I really can't understand this guy,' Kyouya thought as he watched Tamaki continuously take random pictures o the Japanese styled house in front of them. 'Before I knew it, he'd already bonded with the class.'

Kyouya had watched closely from the side his glasses glinting softly in the light that flooded through the windows. No matter what Kyouya had tried he could not see any fakeness in Tamaki's smile. Kyouya could not find the fake glint in his eyes; Tamaki seemed to be genuinely happy around people. It should have been added to the Seven Wonders of the World. Tamaki seemed to be a very strange one-a-kind person who very rarely people met.

_Okinawa…_

"Kyouya, I found a Namahage!" Tamaki said as he repeated the words "Namahage!" over and over. Tamaki was holding it over his head as he danced around in circles in the sand.

'That's a Shisa,' Tamaki muttered, under his breath silently to himself.

This man was clearly insane for many reasons; one, Tamaki seemed genuine with everything he did. Two, he was too hyper that it made Tamaki seemed inhuman and out of place in the hell so many people called earth. Kyouya decided to ignore the other facts as he went to join Tamaki, well, at least stand there.

_That Night…_

"My, my, my, Kyouya, I thought you were studying until this late, but instead, you're reading sightseeing guides? Hmm, you're going Hokkaido this time?" Fuyumi said surprise lacing her voice, as she leaned over Kyouya's shoulder. She picked one of the brochures up reading it over making a few commits, "How nice. But you should just get the driver to-"

"That won't work…for that Suou Tamaki guy," Kyouya said, griping the pen in his hand so hard, causing it to break in half. "When we went to Kyoto, even though it's still spring, the guy wanted to see the Daimonji fire event. When we were eating Okinawa soba, the guy suddenly wanted to eat and compare it with Shinshu soba. Then, he wanted to see Shisa and Namahage on the same stage."

"And in the end…" Kyouya said thinking back on the day with Tamaki.

He was standing with the Shisa in his hands as the sun began to set, sending a bright glow to go across the horizon. The beach looked almost bronze in the glow of the sun; the water had turned purple under the fiery sky. Tamaki was in his kneeling position, sulking silently to himself looking towards the horizon.

'Sorry for asking all these selfish requests,' Tamaki said, as Kyouya had expected, in a sulky voice. 'You're right. It's no use asking you.'

'Sorry,' Tamaki said once again turning to face him with sad eyes. 'I overestimated you abilities.'

The Shisa broke in half, as Kyouya tried to contain the anger that was pulsing through his veins. He had never felt so angry at someone in his entire life. Only one person had ever made him feel so stupid and angry, and that was his father. This man, Tamaki was insane. Kyouya had never felt like wrapping his hands around someone's neck and choking them to death until that moment; which was why he had started to look up everything he could about Hokkaido.

"But now, I am completely prepared for the next trip!" Kyouya yelled slamming the heavy books down on the table as he stood up. If he was an anime character fire would have surrounded him as if Hell was only around the corner if he made even one wrong move. Holding a dist up near his face he exclaimed fiercely, "In Hokkaido, I will be able to answer all of his whimsical requests!"

Kyouya was definitely going to show Tamaki that he knew everything there was about their next vacation. No matter what the cost, Kyouya was going to show Tamaki that he had not overestimated Kyouya that day. Kyouya walked out of the room, bidding his sister a goodnight he walked up to his room. Kyouya couldn't wait to tell Tamaki about their next trip, he would definitely win this unspoken battle of wits.

_The Next Day…_

"Huh? Hokkaido?" Tamaki said looking up from the wooden seat he was sitting in; looking down at the desk he continued "I know you want have lots of fun, but it's the time of the year when you have to study and get ready for exams, right?"

"I'll accompany you once exams are over, so you should do some studying, too, okay?" Tamaki continued oblivious to the fact that Kyouya's face had frozen into a fake smile. Kyouya couldn't move, it was all he could do to not kill the man in front of him. Kyouya had thought he was mad before? It was nothing compared to the awfulness he felt now.

Kyouya crushed the brochures and information sheets in his hands, feeling the need to crush something- anything; as long as he felt himself destroy it.

The only thing Kyouya could do was get through school, barely suppressing the urge to throw things at the students, and their fake smiles, or yell at the stupid ignorant teachers who thought they knew about the hardships of the world. Of course he didn't, this kind of action would lead to a suspension, which would reach the ears of his father shortly following a wrath of unknown potential. Kyouya almost shivered as he tried to think of what his father might do if something even close to his urge happened. Kyouya was relieved when he finally made it home, and was sitting in his room with is sister pestering him as normal.

"My, my, my, Kyouya; what is the matter?" Fuyumi asked as she walked in, noticing his drab expression plastered onto his face.

"That bastard!" Kyouya screamed as he threw books and papers aimlessly around the room. "I knew he was an idiot, but I never thought he would be that hopeless of one! It made no sense to Kyouya at all the precious week he had begged him to go to Hokkaido. Tamaki had said 'Let's go to Hokkaido next week!"

"Have I ever felt like punching a guy this much?" Kyouya said holding out his hand in front of his face, before closing it into a tight shaking fist. Kyouya knew that at the moment he probably looked almost insane or even rabid. His sister would have probably said he looked like something from a popular English movie called, The Exorcist. Kyouya waved his fist around as he concluded his own answer, "No. Never!"

His family picture showing he was the third son, and had to work to stay flashed through his mind, along with his fathers demand. His eyes grew wide as his anger seemed to suddenly disappear. Because, as he had said before, he would do everything his father wished, no matter what the cost.

"No, calm down, even so, that guy's Suou's successor." Kyouya commanded his mind; all he needed was mind over matter to solve this problem. Holding his hand up to his face, he started to pace, "Getting all emotional won't help me at all. Father is testing my adoption abilities."

"…" Fuyumi blinked speechless at her brother's sudden show of emotion.

"But, that bastard…Remember this, Suou Tamaki!" Kyouya muttered to himself ignoring his sister, who was still standing in the door way. "Like hell I'm going to prepare a kotatsu for you!"

'I was going to say, that he didn't have to go through all this if he doesn't like the guy,' Fuyumi thought looking at the many outfits that lined the room. 'But this is the first time I've seen such a happy Kyouya.' Kyouya never showed emotion, and even though he seemed angry at the moment, she could see through it. On the inside he really was happy that he had someone to hang-out with. Fuyumi smiled as she watched Kyouya punch the white couch repeatedly.

Kyouya really had gotten used to having the man around, and as much as he hated to admit it, he liked his presence. Tamaki made him forget about the harsh realities of his life. Kyouya was able to forget about his fathers request, he actually found himself thinking that he would spend time with him even if his father didn't want him to.

Kyouya continuously punched the couch, picturing Tamaki's face as the cushion. Kyouya finally went to his room when he had exhausted his energy. As he walked into his room he realized that he wasn't angry in least, his anger been spent on the couch. He sighed as he walked into his room. Kyouya pulled out his school books, and started to do as the blond man had said, and study. Kyouya realized that Tamaki said that he would go to Hokkaido with him later because, he did not want to be selfish and make Kyouya fail.

Kyouya smirked to himself; maybe he wasn't as bad as Kyouya had first believed. Kyouya wasn't going to let Tamaki become friends with him so easily because as he had said before, he would do anything his father wanted.

_The Next Sunday…_

The sky was a bright blue with grey clouds covering up someone of it, making it a wonderful day for children, who were free, to stare up at the clouds and try to pick shapes and objects from the grey and white mist. The birds seem to like the day too, they were singing there sweet tunes, causing people to stop and listen, trying to figure out what kind of bird it was.

Kyouya was walking past the gates, his book bag slung over his shoulder. He did not stop to notice the birds, or look at the clouds; to him they were nothing but a burden ad a distraction to the thoughts roaming around his head.

'It's been a while since I've had a holiday when I didn't have to deal with him.' Kyouya thought walking up to his house. The blue doors seeming to be inviting, but in reality held a great many awful secrets for the third son. Kyouya stopped before he reached the doors, he saw his sister waiting for him in the corner of his eye. Kyouya looked at her waiting for her to say something. Fuyumi turned and looked at the door before stating,

"Your friend is here."

"Friend?" Kyouya questioned his eyes widening slightly.

Fuyumi nodded silently, before leading him into the house to see his so called friend. Kyouya followed her silently combing his brain for anyone he may have considered, even remotely, a 'friend.' As Kyouya reached the doorway he saw his brothers sitting on the small grey couch that had been moved to face the piano that seemed to be playing angelic music. The music leaked through out the room, the room seemed to regurgitate the music that was being played; creating a soft atmosphere.

Kyouya's eyes roamed to the piano, he dropped his bag in turn, as he saw who was creating the music that was making his own brothers, who never showed any emotion, cry. The silent streams slowly beckoning down there cheeks staining the skin in salty water.

The piano placed in front the window making Tamaki seem like an angel come to save Kyouya from his wretched existence. Of course it seemed that Kyouya had already been saved as much as possible since he seemed to have a 'friend.' What was entitled from a friend? Kyouya watched Tamaki play the piano the beauty of it rendering him speechless.

"It's so lovely," Fuyumi said as she wiped the never ending tears that flowed from her eyes. "Tears just keep coming out."

'Honestly, when I first heard him playing the piano, I was really surprised…Not at my brothers being moved to tears…but…but rather…because I somehow shed tears, as well.' Kyouya thought to himself lowering his head to try and hide the tears that flowed from his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was little and scrapped his knee. His father had scowled at his weakness saying he was weak to let such a small cut bring him to tears. His father had explained angrily that showing emotions was something you didn't do around anyone, not even yourself because it showed weakness, and if there, and if you were weak you had no right to live. After that day he had never shed another tear until that day.

Kyouya and Tamaki sat in one of the many guest rooms in the house. The room was large and cold, as every room in the house was. There were large windows behind the white sofa. The white table in front of them held their tea cups, along with a cream and sugar dish beside them. Both boys sat on opposite sides of the sofa, Kyouya sat with his legs crossed a bored expression played out on his face; Tamaki looked around with an expression of awe.

"Sorry for coming over so suddenly," Tamaki said facing Kyouya happily.

'Then go home if you really think that way,' Kyouya growled in his mind glaring at the blond haired man from the corner of his eye before saying politely, "What happened to studying for exams? You okay with that?"

"But your house sure is large!" Tamaki said looking around the room, obviously ignoring Kyouya's question. "I wonder if which one's bigger: your house or my house in France?"

'Trying to be sarcastic,' Kyouya thought his emotions raw from crying. He felt like punching Tamaki but resisted the urge to by turning to face Tamaki and answering his question with, "I don't know about your house in France, but the Suou estate is obviously larger."

"Well, I don't know since I've never entered the main mansion," He said sadly before smiling saying, "The second mansion is much smaller. So you're succeeding the Ootori family in the future, Kyouya?"

'Is he trying to pick a fight?' Kyouya screamed inside his head, fighting the urge to knock Tamaki's teeth out he said, "Of course, not. You saw it; I have two brothers. I'll be working underneath my two brothers."

"Oh, I didn't expect that," Tamaki said leaning closer to Kyouya.

"Eh?" Kyouya said confused, as he always seemed to be with the man.

"I thought you were a much more ambitious person…" Tamaki said a surprised expression on his face, "…because your eyes tell me that you're completely dissatisfied with your current situation, right? You sure give up easily." Kyouya's eyes opened wide as Tamaki said the things he said. The words he had used had buried deep inside his soul, and began to manifest itself into his very being.

"It's not an issue of giving or not giving up," Kyouya barely managed to get out. His hands were shaking; his hand was balled into a tight fist as he fought the ever growing urge to punch Tamaki. "That's just the way it is. I guess someone like that will automatically succeed his family like you wouldn't understand." Kyouya was flooded with a thousand emotions forgetting who he was talking to he spilled his thought. Tamaki would never understand the awfulness of life; Tamaki's life was laid out before him, like a great mouthwatering feast with a thousand different kinds of exotic foods.

"Eh?" Tamaki said growing confused.

'Shit,' Kyouya thought as he stopped shaking in anger, looking slightly surprised at spilling his thoughts out in a great flowing river. Kyouya never told anyone his thoughts, it was stupid and a waist of time; it never made anyone feel better. It made them weak because, the person they put their full trust in someone who would most likely tare out their heart and betray them without remorse.

"It's not decided that I'd succeed the Suou family," Tamaki said causing Kyouya to show a shocked expression. "My grandmother hates me, so at this rate, I'm not in favor to succeed at all. It's like a trail period. I dint mention this to you? But just think about it. Although I'm not completely uninterested in my father's work, I've got this wonderful look. No one can just ignore me. Or I could you this talented brain and become a genius scientist, or I could create an animal kingdom in the northern lands!" Kyouya had grown madder and madder by the second; sure it had surprised him when he learned about his family life, but when he started exclaiming about what he could be it became too much. How could this man believe there was so much to live for? Life never turned out that wonderful; it wouldn't make sense if it did.

"Screw you!" Kyouya said standing up turning the table over in anger. In its wake it left the coffee was seeping into the carpet, its darkness seeming to show nothing yet know everything, the broken china lining the ground around them, the sugar tipped over leaving a small white sugar cubes behind it. In his anger he grabbed Tamaki throwing him to the ground roughly. Kyouya straddled him, pulling the top of Tamaki's shirt towards him in a threatening way. "Why are you saying all that crap? Why can you talk about giving up so easily? You're not like me!" Kyouya yelled, trying to convince Tamaki- or was he trying to convince himself?- "You have the chance to go to the top if you try hard. Then why don't you try harder? Why don't you take advantage of the fortunate circumstances you're born to?"

"…" Tamaki listened quietly as Kyouya screamed at him.

"What…what…What in the world are you?" Kyouya screamed, shaking his friend by the collar as he thought about the things that had happened since he had met Tamaki; never in Kyouya's whole life had he been beside someone so alive…so full of energy. 'You're just an idiot, but why can you see through me?' Kyouya thought helplessly to himself, he had thought himself as such an excellent actor; that the mask he wore was fit so well on that no one would ever see through him. Somehow this man had been able to look deep inside his soul.

'I have the confidence that I won't lose to my brothers, ability wise.' Kyouya thought his anger boiling in his veins as his family picture came into mind, and then him painting a picture of purple flowers, but always in a frame- never aloud to be free. 'But…just because I'm the third son. The frustration that I have from this frame that I'm not allowed to come out of, I've always…'

"What?" Tamaki asked pulling Kyouya out of his trance like state, before saying, "You're the one who isn't trying harder."

Kyouya let go of his grip on Tamaki's shirt slightly. Kyouya was surprised and felt no need to hide it because Tamaki could see through his disguise; so his shock leaked out to his face.

"If you want to surpass your brothers, then do so. The one that's not doing anything and giving up…is you," Tamaki stated his purple eyes' staring up at Kyouya's unblinking. Never had Tamaki acted so serious; it was refreshing. Kyouya gasped his eyes widening. It made perfect sense, just because he was the third didn't mean he had to amount to nothing. Kyouya had always been so careful to not surpass his brothers because no one had told him it was fine to do so until then. Red paint flooded Kyouya vision before Tamaki spoke again, his mood lighting up significantly, looking around form side to side, "By the way, Kyouya. Where's the kotatsu?"

"To be honest, I was thinking you'd have prepared it already, and that's why I came over," Tamaki said looking up at Kyouya. Kyouya started to laugh, throwing his shoulders back as he thought about what he had said 'Like hell I'm going to prepare a kotatsu for you!' to his sister. He felt so free, letting everything out in the open; maybe having a friend wasn't as bad as he had first thought. He laughed so hard he felt himself grabbing at his sides, Kyouya's laugh echoed around the cold empty looking room that seemed, for the first time, be filled with such a gorgeous light.

"What? What's so funny?" Tamaki asked confused, before saying, "Let me guess- you prepared the kotatsu already, and you're hiding it from me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Kyouya said as he stopped laughing, hitting Tamaki over the head with the side of his open palm, after stating, "Kotatsus are only used in winter, If you want to sit inside one, then wait until then, you idiot amongst idiots."

"Oh, that's a bad guy's face." Tamaki said blinking in confusion a couple times rubbing his sore head, as Kyouya stood up. Tamaki smiled as he said, "So that's your true form."

Later that very same day, after Tamaki had headed home, Kyouya had token out his brush and started working on his purple flowered master piece. He had finally exited that small cramped border that had refused free expression. Kyouya had painted a giant flower on the wall going through the brown wooden border. The flower behind it was covered in different colours, no just one solid none changing colour. The flower showed all the things he could do with his life; all the things he could show to the world. The painting was his own haven when things got ruff, before it had shown that he was trapped but now he was freed like the birds he so despised. As long as he had the picture was there to remind him of how wonderful life could be he could live without the fear of facing his father's wrath. Doing anything his father asked of him now seemed as some stupid, idiotic thing someone in a different position would decide. Kyouya would never go back to his old self – once you taste freedom you can never go back.

_Four Months Later…_

The snow seemed to fall forever, its purity seeming to bring joy to his home instead of what it always had done, brought pain and coldness; no matter what king of heating system Kyouya's father had.

"Kyouya, I've thought of a great idea! Let's establish a club." Tamaki said out-of-the-blue, as he sat at the kotatsu. "We'll start activities right after we enter high school! A club were our looks will be used- a host club!"

"Talk dream-speak only in your dreams," Kyouya said after Tamaki had held his hand signaling his finished sentence. Kyouya used his foot to knock Tamaki down on his side, as Tamaki laughed.

"I've thought of the other members: Haninzuko and Morinozuko in the high school selection…and those twins in their second year of middle school!" Tamaki said as Kyouya placed the tray of green tea he had with him on the kotatsu.

'The more I listen to his plans, the more I thought they were absurd.' Kyouya thought to himself. "But if I could share his world, I felt as if I'd be able to see sceneries different from ones I had seen already.' Kyouya drank his tea stopping suddenly when he felt something floating in it; Kyouya looked down to see a tea stock floating upright, a sign of good fortune. Kyouya felt that his life was changing and hopefully for the better, he would have to just follow Tamaki around to see where the road would lead him.

Kyouya's life would sure be filled to the brim with warm. Kyouya smiled as he looked in his tea, his smile reflecting in it. Kyouya sure wasn't sure where he would end up but as long as he was with Tamaki he felt it dint matter.

**Wow that was long. I typed this all up in one go, my fingers are slightly hurting. I am amazed at the people who can write so much and not feel a thing. Well the beginning of this chapter was really just random, so I really don't mind if some people skipped it. This chapter is only 10 pages in 12 font; When I was writing this story it was in 8 font, so it was really small; and only 4 ½ pages. Now that the beginning over and everyone knows how the met etc we can get to the hard core yaoi; although we have to go through the whole angst-ness first. If anyone has anyone has any information about what I can do to write better, or criticism I would really appreciate it. Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Bows to anyone who has written a lot in one sitting, it's really hard to do. **


	3. Bonus: Alas your all I need

**Well, I feel really bad for not having the third chapter of **_**Cant Stop Loving**_** out yet; even though I have been grounded I feel it's no excuse. So to be nice to my readers, I am going to post a random one shot for Ouran host Club. It has yaoi-ness I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank **_**Maskelle**_ **and **_Tishu_** for leaving comments. I appreciate it; thank-you!**

**Disclaimer: I **did not help create or own the Anime and/or Manga in anyway.

**Rating: **information provided in first chapter** M**

'In your eyes I lost my place could stay awhile…

Never caught my breath  
every second I'm without you I'm a mess'

The Used

-- Caught fire

Kyouya sipping on the burning liquid, he felt it burn him as it slowly traveled down his throat. Kyouya coughed a little at the uncomfortable feeling. The window beside him was open, letting a soft breeze travel the room, the curtains stirred slightly, causing the light to waver slightly. Kyouya sat his tea cup on the table creating a soft '_tink_' to echo about the room.

"Where is he?" Kyouya thought to himself out load, rubbing his temples slightly. The door bell range causing Kyouya to rudely awoken from his musings. He walked down the long corridor that led to the door bell; normally the maids would have gotten the door but, he had gone out of his way to make sure that they had known that no one would answer the door bell under any circumstances.

"Kyouya," Tamaki yelled, as Kyouya opened the door jumping on him.

"Hello Tamaki," Kyouya managed to blurt out, he would never be able to get used to the man's strange A.D.D ways.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I would come over and see you…"

"I invited you over, moron," Kyouya said, hitting him lightly over the head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Tamaki laughed a little rubbing his head.

"Okay let's go upstairs," Kyouya said leading the deranged blond up to his room. It had annoyed him to no end when Tamaki suggested that they had to have a sleepover after seeing an American 'chick flick' called, Sleepover. Kyouya was defiantly not going to ever allow him to watch anymore horrible American videos ever again. As Kyouya walked up the corridor he felt Tamaki's hot breath on the back of his neck causing the small hairs on the back of his sensitive skin to stand up. Kyouya stopped abruptly in front of his door, making Tamaki stop quickly and breathe out in one long breath, making Kyouya shiver. Tamaki smiled at the reaction he gained from the dark haired man, unbeknownst to Kyouya.

"Here we are," Kyouya said walking through the door quickly; expanding his head over the vast expanse of his room.

"Hurray!" Tamaki said grabbing onto Kyouya's arm, pulling him over to the green couch, positioned on the far wall. Once they were both sitting down Tamaki looked up at Kyouya, biting the side of his lip slightly; his eyes glimmering in the light that bounced off them. Kyouya watched, engrossed in Tamaki's slightly moist lip; Kyouya placed his right hand on Tamaki's shoulder leaning in close, almost inches from the blonds face before asking Tamaki what he felt like doing.

Tamaki looked up at Kyouya seeming to contemplate something in his head before looking away, "Lets watch an American movie!" Tamaki jumped up holding a fist in front of him, in a super hero pose.

'What does he expect to accomplish with that pose?' Kyouya thought to himself, before pointing to one of the shelves in the room, "The movies are right there."

"Thank-you, Bravo!" Tamaki shouted practically jumping over to the movies. After a moment of searching he reached out and picked up a movie called Sweeney Todd. The movie Sweeny Todd had not been released on DVD yet, but if you knew the right people, and had a sufficient amount of cash at your disposal it was quite simple. The movie Sweeney Todd, to put it quite frankly, was about a man who had nothing better to do with his time but kill people, and a woman named Ms. Lovett who encouraged this type of behavior so she could have good tasty meat pies made of human flesh to feed her customers. Kyouya didn't know if he should allow Tamaki to watch it, for all he knew Tamaki might start dancing and singing with knifes; not to mention the movie might be too scary for Tamaki.

"Are you sure you want to watch that movie? It's very scary."

"I can handle it, I'm a man. No matter how gorgeous I am…" Tamaki started to drown off topic; being the narcissist he was, going off topic every time he talked about himself.

"Okay, don't say I dint warn you. The DVD player is right beside you," Kyouya said sighing at Tamaki's stupidity. Tamaki glanced up at Kyouya once, before placing the disc in the open slot. After doing so Tamaki rushed over to Kyouya's side, grabbing a blanket along the way.

Kyouya dimmed the lights just before the opening credits preceded onto the screen before them. Kyouya glanced over at Tamaki once before the singing started; Tamaki had the blanket pulled up to his chin watching the screen closely. Kyouya during the movie every so often found his eyes drifting from the T.V. screen to his blond haired friend, watching the movie intently. Kyouya started to drift off into the land of sleep; his mind had no dreams run through his head, only the darkness and occasional sounds from the movie drifted into his subconscious at random intervals. Kyouya woke up with a start as he felt some random person rest their head against his chest; No. Not someone random, but Tamaki was resting his head against him. He stiffened slightly as he felt Tamaki move up a little, his hair brushing Kyouya's cheeks. Tamaki placed his lips against Kyouya's.

"I love you…" Tamaki said, caressing Kyouya's jaw for a moment before lying back down. Kyouya's mind raced; his heart beat quickening. Tamaki loved him? He had loved his blond friend for a while but never said anything. Kyouya never did anything to make his feelings known to him. Kyouya had been afraid; afraid his feelings would not be returned. He felt strangely content knowing the man lying on the couch beside him loved him; that it wasn't a one-sided love. The love they felt for each other, this strange dance of obstacles would always get in the way. Their strange twisted families, their lineage would always be the wall -the hill- that got in the way of their journey. This dance was put aside for a moment as Kyouya thought, 'as long as I have him, I don't need anyone else.' With that he felt himself falling asleep, content and peaceful pulling the blond closer to him.

_The morning…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kyouya woke up slowly, feeling so content he didn't want to wake up fully and push the blond resting in his arms away. Tamaki woke up, opening his bright sparkling purple eyes toward Kyouya.

"That movie was scary…but only a little," Tamaki said, acting as if he hadn't done anything that night.

"See I told you," Kyouya said proclaimed.

"Yes, you did," Tamaki reached up to rub his eyes before laughing saying, "It seems we fell asleep here."

Kyouya was getting tired of the 'chit chat' when all he wanted to do was ravish the man before him senseless. Kyouya turned the blond so that Tamaki was on his back. Reaching down Kyouya kissed Tamaki, smirking slightly when Tamaki opened his mouth to let his tongue travel the sweet mouth. After a moment of sweet bliss, Kyouya pulled back a little, staring directly into purple eyes he whispered, "I love you too."

Tamaki grinned as he pulled the blonds mouth to his. Their tongues collided with each other fighting for dominance. Tamaki moaned as Kyouya grinded both of their hips together lightly. Kyouya and Tamaki both knew what they wanted; right at that moment it didn't matter what obstacles were in their way, all they knew was that they would get through it, and they would be with each other always. Tamaki started unbuttoning Kyouya's shirt sliding his hands against his chest.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya moaned out as Tamaki ghosted over his right nipple. Tamaki moved down a little placing his mouth over the pink bud, sucking it, enticing sweet moans to fall out of Kyouya's mouth. Kyouya felt Tamaki's member erect against his pants; his own was strained by the cloth from his clothes.

Kyouya reached down, placing his hand on the zipper of Tamaki's pants sliding it down. Soon all of Tamaki's clothes were somewhere on the ground beside them.

"What about you?" Tamaki questioned tugging at Kyouya's clothes.

"Don't worry about that," Kyouya said as he started to pull off his shirt Tamaki helping him the whole time; practically begging him to go faster. Soon Kyouya's clothes were gone, accompanied by Tamaki's on the ground. Kyouya placed his hand around Tamaki's member slowly pumping it up and down. "Are you sure you want this?" Kyouya asked looking down at Tamaki, his eyes showing uncertainty.

"I want this: Tamaki gasped out, as Kyouya's hand traveled up his abdomen.

Kyouya placed his hand in front of Tamaki's lips. Tamaki took the hint and started to lick them gasping and breathing out breathy little moans. Kyouya placed a wet finger inside Tamaki's entrance. Tamaki cried out a little, cringing at the discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked, his voice laced with concern. Tamaki let out a small squeak, and nodded. Both men were panting hard. "Relax." Kyouya added another finger pushing it inside slowly, then swirling it around, causing Tamaki's breath to hitch and let out a moan.

"Ahh…Kyouya!" Tamaki screamed out, as Kyouya found that sweet spot inside of him. He pulled his fingers out, causing Tamaki to look up at him with questioning eyes. Kyouya brushed a stray lock out of the blonde's eyes before putting Tamaki's legs around him.

"Are you really sure you want this?" Kyouya asked again, knowing full well that even if he said no he would do it anyway. Tamaki nodded, closing his eyes at the pain as Kyouya inched slowly into Tamaki.

"Oh God…T-Tamaki your…so ti-tight," Kyouya moaned out. Tamaki had tears running down his face, closing his eyes tightly. After a moment of tears he started to moan and buck out his hips in tune with Kyouya. Kyouya, after a moment changed his position causing Tamaki to scream out. Both of them forgot everything except each other and the amazing feeling that was coursing through them. After a moment of breathless pleasure both men felt them selves come, spilling out artistically onto their chests. Kyouya fell down on Tamaki exhausted; they laid a moment longer capturing their breaths before Kyouya rolled over kissing Tamaki.

"I love you," Tamaki whispered after Kyouya wrapped his arms around him; pulled him close to his chest. Kyouya almost wished they could mesh their skin together and become one; well this would have to do since he did not have the godly powers to do so.

"I love you too," Kyouya sighed breathing Tamaki in before continuing, "Will you stay with me forever?"

"As long as you want me to," Tamaki whispered.

"Good, stay with me forever."

"I will"

"I want you to marry me; even if it isn't a real wedding," Kyouya said after a moment.

"..." Tamaki stared up at him in awe, before saying, "Do you really love me that much?"

"Yes, do you not want to get married?"

"No, I do; I would love to be married to you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_A month Later…_

Tamaki and Kyouya stood outside a balcony holding hands watching the sunset. It hadn't been very hard to get his father to lend him the cottage they were spending a few days at. As the sun began to set over the horizon Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's hand, rubbing his thumb over it gently. Slowly he reached into his pocket and grabbed a shiny gold wedding ring.

"Do you take me as your Husband?"

"Of course I do!" Tamaki said blushing slightly watching the sun fade away over the hills; the colours seeping into the sky causing it to become red and orange, reflected in the water down below them. Kyouya placed the ring on Tamaki's finger, the ring glittering slightly in the quickly fading light.

"Put mine on," Kyouya said holding his right hand out, while using his left to drop the matching ring onto Tamaki's palm. Tamaki smirked a little smiling as he placed the ring onto Kyouya's finger.

"I love you," Kyouya said, pulling Tamaki in his arms.

"I love you too," Tamaki said snaking an arm up Kyouya's shoulder he continued, "You know…technically this counts as our honeymoon too…"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Kyouya said picking Tamaki up in a bridal stance, he carried him inside. 

**Well I feel a little bad for not getting this chapter out very quickly; Bows to the people who read this chapter. Just if anyone is confused this chapter is not actually part of **_Cant Stop Loving_** it is a compensation since I didn't get the third chapter out when I was supposed to, also this chapter is so that you readers wont get upset if there is no yaoi scenes, or at least very little, for awhile. I hoped everyone likes this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thank-you again for reading it; lastly I would like to add that I am currently looking for a beta-reader that wouldn't mind editing this story, and going through ideas with me. Thank-you again, till next time I bid you good-bye!  
Please review, I will be very grateful to hear my readers opinion on this chapter, I feel kind of sad that it was a little OC but it was just a bonus chapter so it shouldn't matter a lot. I really would like to hear your opinion of it, even if it's bad. (Laugh) **


	4. Me, Jealous? I think not

Blackhearteddistruction: **Well here is the next chapter. I don't know if I am ever going to show the story from Tamaki's view point. I was thinking about it, as I wrote before, but it seems like I might not be able to write from a happy go lucky view point; maybe if I try hard enough. I am still trying to not make any OCCness; of course it's still hard. I thank anyone who actually read this random paragraph. Lastly I would like to thank **_**Maskelle**_**, **_Tex_**,** **and **_Tishu_** for leaving comments. I appreciate it; thank-you! Also I would love to introduce my Beta-reader; I am so happy and grateful for getting one!**

Maskelle:** Well, I'm Maskelle. I read a lot of fanfics and this is my first try on beta-reading. I'm happy to help Blackhearteddistruction with the creation of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I **did not help create or own the Anime and/or Manga in anyway.

**Rating: PG **information provided in first chapter

'_Take a look, take a look now  
Take a look, take a look at me  
Take a look, take a look at your jealousy  
Everybody's getting at me  
Jealousy  
Jealousy'_

- Kavana

Kyouya and Tamaki had created a Host Club. A Host Club where, as Tamaki said, the boys could use their looks to get a tremendous amount of money. Kyouya, of course, had decided to help create the club because it was unordinary; just as Tamaki was. Kyouya had decided that something as unpredictable as a Host Club would surly help him out of his old way of thinking; where life was useless, full of hate and depression. Tamaki had lighted up his life dramatically, which Kyouya would forever be grateful for.

The Ouran Private Academy, the school where they were creating the host club, was defined by prestigious families, and then the wealth. There were also the prosperous people who had much time on their hands. Therefore the Host club they were creating had to be about handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to lovely ladies, who also have time on their hands, and making profit from them. Of course Tamaki would be excellent at using his looks to win their hearts; he had always been good at that, telling them he liked what they were wearing, and how pretty they were; what women wouldn't want to be the center of someone's attention? Even if they knew it was fake imitation simulation created for there enjoyment. The Ouran Host Club was and elegant game unique to the super-rich school.

Kyouya and Tamaki were able to expand their club slightly by adding four members. They were able to persuade the two Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru; also they were able to recruit the famous Haninzuko and Morinozuko into joining Tamaki's strange unnatural excuse for a club. The club was to be held in the third music room, thanks to Kyouya's power over the school and its easily tricked teachers, who just from a simple threat would do anything they were told.

All the host club members stood around the large wooden chair in the middle of the room as they saw the door opening. The door opened revealing a student, the only person who was a lower-class citizen at the school; so poor he couldn't even afford the uniform. Kyouya could just feel the venom coming from him, that he wanted to aim at the boy, a boy—no wait; a girl, well this could turn out interesting. Kyouya could not understand what this student was doing at the Host Club; it was indeed very odd to him.

"Ho-Ho-Host Club?" The student asked suddenly. Kyouya sighed inside his mind; it seems the poor student went into the wrong room. This seemed like a good time to try and earn money—any time was a good time to make money but sometimes there were better opportunities for it.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are in the same class as this guest, right?" Kyouya said looking over at the twins. They answered as they answered everything; together. It seemed that the student didn't get a long very well with the other students so the twins didn't socialize with her. Also it was the 'special student,' as some might say.

"That's quite rude, actually," Kyouya smirked; this student seemed to become somewhat of an interest than what he had expected. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, special student."

"What!" Tamaki proclaimed, in his unwavering manner, "So he's that exceptional special student, Fujioka Haruhi?"

This was going to be interesting Tamaki still hadn't realized that this person, Haruhi was a woman. Kyouya couldn't wait to see what the blond would do with his ever incomprehensible mind of his.

At the sound of Haruhi's name, she turned around demanding to know why he knew her name. Kyouya felt it was his duty to explain the situation to his newest 'plaything.'

"Well. The way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in," Kyouya paused for a moment to let the commoner soak up the new information. "They say it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are a studious bookworm."

"Why…t-thank-you," Haruhi said.

"Yes," Tamaki said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "In other words you are a hero, Fujioka-kun, Even if you are the number one student in your class you are the poorest in the whole school."

Haruhi walked off the sideways trying to escape the clutches of Tamaki's stupidity; sadly it's impossible; Kyouya had tried it. Tamaki continued with his rant following Haruhi closely waving his arms around like the drama-queen he was, "Others might marginalize you as a lowly civilian."

"No, I'm not as bad as you make me sound…" Haruhi said in her defense.

"Come on, why not? All hail poverty!" Tamaki declared, "Welcome to our elegant world, pauper!"

"Please Excuse me," Haruhi said obviously having no other way of getting away from the stupidity of Tamaki.

"Hey, Haru-chan! Haru-chan," Hunny yelled excitedly, pulling the poor damsel in distress away from the door. "Are you a hero? That's awesome!"

"A special student, not a hero," Haruhi said obviously having a need to correct people when they were wrong. This was something Kyouya didn't expect from the student. After a moment she seemed to realize something and screamed, "Wait…who you are calling Haru-chan?"

"But, I never expected the famous bookworm to be gay," Tamaki stated, finally ending his rant that no one ever listened to anymore. Kyouya almost smiled Tamaki believed her to be gay, although the she had said it herself, and given many hints towards coming to the host club by accident, he still believe her to be a male; a gay male at that. Kyouya wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle Tamaki or burst out laughing.

"Gay?" The student mumbled to themselves.

"So, what type do you fancy?" Tamaki stated oblivious to everything. Tamaki pointed to each member individually labeling their 'type'. Mori was the 'wild type.' Hunny was the 'loli-shota type.' The twins were labeled the 'little devil type.' Finally Kyouya was the 'cool type.' Tamaki must have gotten his labeling techniques from the twins because they were horrible.

"N-no! I was just searching for a quiet place to study…" Haruhi proclaimed, looking horrified beyond belief. Personally Kyouya thought anyone would be horrified if they had heard those horrible names.

"Or…how about you try me?" Tamaki said, ignoring her pleas; making Haruhi to bristle at his hand on her cheek. After a moment of awkward silence before saying, unaffected by the silence, "Wanna go."

For some strange reason that movement made Kyouya's blood boil. How dare Tamaki so much as even look at anyone, let alone touch them. Normally Kyouya couldn't care less what Tamaki did to girls, it was all acting. Strangely though, for some reason it seemed more realistic. Kyouya shook his head slightly, was it because he was acting that way towards another male. No- of course not; why would he be jealous about a man. Unless he himself were gay; which would be absurd. These thoughts based on no proof were stopped by Tamaki's two words.

These two pointless words caused a string of events to take place. Many a time Kyouya had sat down to pondered if these words caused his happiness or his sadness. These words caused Haruhi to fling herself backward knocking over the vase, just as Kyouya was thinking that with Tamaki in the room it should be moved to a safer location. Haruhi reached out to grab the handle of the vase; sadly, for her, she missed the handle by an inch. The blue glass shattered artistically over the floor, into a thousand pieces all sizes and shapes of sharp dangerous slivers of death and blood. One wrong move around those and someone could lose a finger. If a health inspector came into the room they would be out of business before Hunny could blink.

"Ahh…Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school suction… That's not good." The twins said, "And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off this. "

"Eight million yen! Wait, how many thousands is that?" Haruhi started counting with her fingers, "Umm… about paying for this..."

"Are you able to?" The twins asked, "Someone who can't even buy our designated uniform. Besides what is with that stupid outfit."

Kyouya reached down to pick up one of the once gorgeous vase. Personally he thought that it was Tamaki's fault for causing a disaster like this; but if Kyouya played his cards right they could have a slave/new employee very soon. "What should we do, Tamaki?"

"Have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do," Tamaki stated sitting down in the chair placed in the middle of the room, crossing his legs looking quite sharp. Kyouya felt his heart speed up a little bit at the site of Tamaki's maturity; it reminded him of how Tamaki had acted years before. Why was that happening? Maybe he was catching a slight fever; he would have to remember to check it out later on. Tamaki continued speaking, "If you don't have the money work it off. Starting today, you're the Host Clubs dog!"

Haruhi fainted at the thought of being the clubs slave. It was a good thing that customers didn't come until later on in the day, due to classes and other club activities.

Blackhearteddistruction: **I am terribly sorry that this is incredibly short; only about three pages in 12 size font. I was very busy with things, as I said before. I hope everyone liked it. Also I am ecstatic that **_Tex_ **left an honest commit, I always love to hear how I can improve my work. If people don't like the way I write I would much rather know why than just have some 'hate comments.' (Laugh) Hopefully my next chapter will be much longer. Did anyone catch Kyouya getting worked up over Tamaki, it's very small but it's the start of something yummy. (Laugh)**

Maskelle: Is amazed. If this is your rough version, I bow down to your greatness. I couldn´t find a single error and the flow of the story is just right. I think this is the beginning of something really, really good!


End file.
